


A Winchester Family Thanksgiving

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, post 12x6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9867455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: Takes place between Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox and Rock Never Dies.With all that has changed in the Winchesters’ lives in the past year, Sam decides that they need to have a proper Thanksgiving dinner. Complete with Jody’s and Dean’s cooking and lots of pie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going through my fanfiction folder and found this fic that I wrote for Thanksgiving, but never got around to publishing. Oops. Well, better late than never, right?
> 
> There are slight allusions to [Real](http://archiveofourown.org/series/569995) and [What I Wanted to Say](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8292869), but it's not necessary to ready them first.

Sam held his breath as he waited for a reply, staring down at the text he had just sent and wondering if it had been a mistake, if it would just make everything worse.

‘Mom, I know things are still a little weird, but it would mean a lot to us if you could join us for Thanksgiving. Only if you feel up to it.’

He fidgeted with the phone in his hands and was considering sending another text to assure her that there was no pressure to come, that they wouldn’t hold it against her, but before he could, his phone buzzed with her response.

‘There’s nowhere else I’d rather spend the holiday.’

He smiled as he read the text. Great, now he just had to convince Dean. But with their mom, Jody, Claire, and Alex all behind him, he really didn’t have much choice in the matter.

“Hey,” he greeted his brother as he walked into the kitchen, where he was digging in the fridge for something to eat.

“Hey. Got us a case?” he guessed.

“Uh, no, actually. Tomorrow’s Thanksgiving, so I was thinking we could take the day off. Celebrate.”

Dean scoffed as he turned around, sandwich fixings in his hands. “Since when do we celebrate Thanksgiving?”

Sam gave a half-shrug. “Since we have people to celebrate with. We’re both in relationships; Jody, Claire, and Alex want to come down. And so does Mom.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “You talked to _Mom_ about this?”

“It’s a family holiday. She wants to be here for it.”

Dean nodded thoughtfully. “Jody bringing food?”

Sam laughed. “She said she’ll cook some of it, but we have to pull our weight, too.”

“That’s fair. You talk to Cas and Crowley?”

“I’ve talked to Cas… I don’t know if he mentioned it to Crowley, or not.”

“Alright, I’ll call him, and you get with Jody to see what she’s making.” He pulled out his phone, clearly in a better mood than he had been two minute prior.

Yeah, Sam was sure this was just what they needed. He smiled as he walked into the other room to call Jody.

* * *

 

Thanksgiving afternoon arrived to see Jody helping Dean with some last minute preparations in the kitchen, while Sam sat and talked with Claire and Alex.

“I just can’t get over the fact that one of you is dating an angel, and the other a demon,” Claire was saying. She glanced over to where Dean was mixing up something. “That has to go against some kind of hunter’s code.”

Dean glanced up at her. “There’s no hunter’s code. And Crowley is different from most demons. It’s hard to explain.”

“Jody said he tried to kill her,” Alex pointed out.

Dean looked over at Jody apologetically. “I didn’t think about that. Look, if this is going to be too awkward…”

“Oh, Thanksgiving dinners are all about awkwardness. As long as he doesn’t try to kill me again, I’m fine.”

“He won’t. He’s changed a lot since then. Even Sam can vouch for that. Right?”

“It’s true,” Sam backed him up. “He has changed quite a bit.”

“Well, then, I trust you boys’ judgement,” Jody conceded. “And it’s not as though I can’t see why you’d want to date him.”

Dean blinked down at the bowl, then back up at Jody. “Now _that’s_ awkward.”

Castiel and Crowley showed up just as they were finishing up the cooking. “Thank you for the reprieve from Crowley’s singing,” Castiel announced as he entered the room.

Crowley merely rolled his eyes and strolled over to Dean, who was looking at him with raised eyebrows. “What? I had to annoy him somehow.”

Dean leaned around him to speak to Castiel. “Cas, I am _so_ sorry. Do you want some earplugs?”

“It’s good to see you, too, dear,” Crowley muttered.

Dean turned his grin on him. “I’m glad you could come.”

“How have you been, Sam?” Castiel walked over to where his boyfriend was sitting.

“Good.” He got to his feet, pulling Castiel into a hug. “Better now.”

Castiel smiled as he pulled away. “Good.” His gaze slid to the side. “How are you doing, Claire?”

“Good. Glad to see you aren’t completely hopeless in the romance department.”

“So, does your mom know about your boyfriends?” Jody asked.

“Yeah,” Sam and Dean answered simultaneously.

“She’s who kind of pushed us to get together,” Sam explained.

“She walked in on us making out,” Crowley stated before Dean could put it more mildly.

“Well, that must have been a lovely way for her to find out.”

“In all fairness, it could have gone worse,” Dean admitted.

“What could have gone worse?”

All heads turned to the entrance to the kitchen, where Mary Winchester now stood.

“Nothing.” Dean walked over to hug her. “Hey, Mom.”

“Hey.” She gave him a one-handed hug so as to not drop the bag in the other hand. “I brought pie.” She offered him the bag as she pulled away.

“You’re awesome.” He grabbed the bag, taking it to put it down on the counter, as Sam walked up for a hug.

“Thanks for the invite.”

“Of course.” He pulled back, half-turning back to the rest of the kitchen. “You remember Cas, Crowley, and Jody. And these are Jody’s adopted girls, Alex and Claire.”

“It’s good to meet you,” she said to them. “So, what all is for dinner? I’m starving.”

A few minutes later, they were all seated at the table, digging into the delicious meal that Jody and Dean had prepared. Well, everyone except for Castiel, who sat between Sam and Claire with a beer, but didn’t eat anything because it all tasted like molecules to him.

“What do molecules taste like?” Claire asked.

Castiel blinked in surprise at the question, thinking carefully about the answer. “It’s like being in a room where a thousand people are talking to you at once, except for in your mouth.”

“Okay, yeah, I can see why you don’t eat.”

“What do you think of the stuffing, Mom?” Dean turned to his right to ask.

“Oh, it’s delicious. Did you make it?”

Dean beamed. “Yep. All me.”

She chuckled. “I’m impressed.”

“Careful, darling,” Crowley muttered. “I can practically see your ego emanating from you. Much more praise and I don’t think it’ll fit in the room.”

“Yeah, well, that’s only ‘cause yours takes up so much room, already.”

Sam rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the woman to his mom’s right. “The turkey is great, Jody.”

“Thank you.” Her gaze shifted slightly to the right. “Alex, at least _try_ the green bean casserole. I made it differently this time.”

“I did. I still don’t like it.”

Jody sighed. “No, you pretended to.”

For dessert, Mary had brought apple pie, Sam had picked up pecan, and Jody had made pumpkin, so they had plenty, even with Dean being there. As everyone ate their desserts, Sam looked around the table with a smile, the happiness he felt in that moment far surpassing the current tensions in his life.

Castiel grabbed his hand underneath the table and he leaned in slightly. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“Yeah.” He turned to him, smile still in place. “Best Thanksgiving ever.”

He nodded, his gaze locked with Sam’s. “I agree.”


End file.
